the_wavis_dd_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
King Dedede
King Dedede is a major character who appears in: Magic Hunters. The self-proclaimed king of dream land. Appearance King Dedede resembles a large penguin-like creature dressed in royal, red finery, with his personal emblem (either a picture of himself performing the peace sign, or, in the anime and later games, just the peace sign alone) embossed on the back of his robe. King Dedede himself is rather portly, is blue-skinned and has a yellow mouth Synopsis History King Dedede was happily living life as king of dream land, until a small pink puff ball, named Kirby, attacked his castle and defeated him with his vore abilities and magics. Dedede has sworn to find Kirby once again and get revenge on what he has done. Magic Hunters - Chapter 1: The Necromancer King Dedede and the Adverse Occult, a group of misfit mercenaries fighting on the side of the humans, attempting to abolish all magic from the land, found themselves in a small town governed by communist gnomes, looking for work. Jamel and Ray took to the local Nando's to get food, but were astonished to find that the line was so long. The charismatic waiter, Dale Wensley tried to get them a table, but told them they'd have to wait for 20 minutes. Upon hearing this, King Dedede, in a fit of rage, attempted to break the establishment down, breaking a whole wall down with his hammer, but Wensley was able to calm him down by telling him he could get one in 5 minutes. They were seated near a group of gnomes, so Jamel and Ray tried to impress them by breaking Ray's other arm, but they didn't really like it and got them kicked out. Night had fallen and they saw Dale Wensley walk out Nando's, who offered the party a stay at his house for the night, insulted by this handout, King Dedede smashed his hammer into her, forcing him into the stratosphere, but down dropped his key, so they stayed at his, where they met Derrick. Derrick told the party that the Black Knight Gang are taking all the jobs, but a necromancer was alone in a castle over the hill, so the party set out to confront him. When morning came they set off, but on their journey, a group of bandits attacked them, but a group effort and a big gay dance from King Dedede tipped the scales. They eventually arrive at the necromancer's castle, where they are greeted by his servant, Mr. Jangles, who refuses to give them entry. They tried to charm their way in, but he was quite resolute, however Jamel was able to finally convince him into giving them entry. Mr. Jangles escorted them through the maze to his master, who was on the next floor above in a circular room with torches around the skirtings of the floor. The necromancer appeared before them, hiding his face behind his hood. He summoned three undead servants, all ready for attack, but Gnonna Go convinced them into retreating. The party and the necromancer went through a hard fought battle, but the Adverse Occult were victorious. The necromancer pleaded for them to spare him for information, which they accepted. The necromancer informed the party that there are rumours of a group of elves trying to tame magic in Tarando University. King Dedede dishonoured the promise and smashed the necromancer into the Earth with his hammer, completing the quest. Poetry Pete cut off his head and brought it back to Derrick as proof, but she revealed that the necromancer was her son and just wanted someone to go visit him, but rewarded them for technically completing the quest. Powers & Abilities Vore King Dedede can inhale objects or enemies with incredible power. When rolling for this, Dedede earns a +5 bonus. Big Gay Dance King Dedede can summon a plethora of Waddle Dees to come attack any nearby enemies. Relationships Allies * [[Adverse Occult|'Adverse Occult']]' '''King Dedede is a founding member of the team. He often goes off on his own to destroy buildings instead of focussing on the quest though. ** [[Jamel|'Jamel''']] The two trust each other when it comes to navigating the party's movement. They also fight well in a team. Gallery King Dedede Smash Ultimate.png|King Dedede (1st edition render) King Dedede Amiibo.jpg|King Dedede's IRL accompaniment King Dedede.png|King Dedede in the 2nd Year Anniversary poster Trivia * King Dedede seemingly has a voice (interpreted to be that of the Kirby: Right Back at Ya! anime). ** He still seemingly keeps his laugh from the Super Smash Bros series, as well as many other voice clips. Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Magic Hunters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters